


Fight for What's Right, Fight for Our Love

by cyanidebats



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Activist!Poe, M/M, OfficeWorker!Finn, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanidebats/pseuds/cyanidebats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn's first day at work for his family friend's company just so happens to be the day Poe Dameron and his squad of activists decide protest inside that very office building leading to Finn helping Poe escape the office security. This primary run in paves the way for an unlikely friendship -  and maybe even something more. But can Finn run from the company thought to be his destiny forever? Even more pressing, can Finn, Poe and the activists hide from the police forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight for What's Right, Fight for Our Love

**Author's Note:**

> It's only really Finn and Poe in the first chapter but more characters will be added on as this continues.

Finn awoke to the sound of his alarm clock angrily launching sound at him from across the room. He rolled over with his eyes still closed unwilling to face the day. Today was the day he started at his family friend's company for real. This was the culmination of his expensive college degree, his year long internship and the incessant nature of his parents who began grooming him for this at day one. All of this lead to a boring cubicle job where he would no doubt be filing papers, typing things and attending meetings with the most irritating people on the planet. He finally dragged himself out of bed only to stop the noise that was slowly perforating the edges of his looming dread. As he got ready he thought about how mundane his life was and would be for the rest of his life. He showered quickly and efficiently, shaved without nicking himself once, got dressed in the lacklustre grey suit his mother had gifted him (“it just looks so nice on you dear, so professional”) and ate his bland toast with his black coffee. He got to his train with exactly 15 minutes to spare, bought a copy of the Times and stood next to all the other boring shmucks going to their boring jobs living their boring lives continuing the cycle of boredom forever. 

When he arrived at the building he was “greeted” first by the protesters as always. They flung insults at him like nobody’s business but he still considered it a win because he wasn’t spat on. To give a quick run-down of the situation, besides just being run by an aggravating family, the “tech” company 1st Order was also the subject of much controversy over possibly making illegal weapons deals with the Russians and supporting Putin’s oppressive regime. This resulted in a swarm of angry protesters from LGBTQ activists to anti-capitalist activists to general peace activists and everyone in between. Finn knew the rumours were probably true because when he tried to confront the CEO, a friend of his father, he was waved off as ridiculous and not given a real answer beyond the usual scripted denial he’d given to all the media outlets. This was the top reason Finn didn’t want to work for 1st Order. It surpassed the monotony and anxiety inducing people the job brought with it. When it came down to it Finn didn’t want to work for a soulless corporate entity that acted against everything he believed in. But he wasn’t sure where to begin to remove himself from 1st Order so he sat at his new desk in front of his new computer and began to do the work assigned to him. 

He had been at this for a few hours when he heard a commotion coming from near the elevators. He stood up to see what was going on, as did the rest of the floor. Two security guards were dragging a man to the elevators. He looked just like everyone working in the office: clean, put together and wearing a well tailored suit. But from the words coming out of his mouth as he resisted the guards that clearly wasn’t true. “Do you think you’re in the right here?” he screamed, “People are dying because your boss wants his pockets fatter!” As they entered the elevator he locked eyes with Finn. The two stared at each there for what seemed like an eternity until the doors closed and Finn found himself speechless. The man in the cubicle next to him just shook his head and muttered, “Fuckin hippies.” Finn heard himself laugh robotically in response but his eyes didn’t waver from the after-image of the man being dragged off. Slowly the floor returned to their work, but Finn didn’t. The familiar office hum surrounded him again but he remained transfixed by the now-closed elevator doors. He felt a strange but strong pull towards the activist man and his words hit him deep. Suddenly he started walking towards the elevator, his body moving almost without his permission. He knew where he was going but he had no idea what his plan was.

He reached the security office with a loose plan in his mind: find the activist, break him out somehow, then???. He approached the security desk rehearsing what he was going to say in his head. Hi I’m Finn, I need to see the protester that’s here. Or maybe I need to break out a man you have in there. May I come in? When he reached the desk however, he saw that nobody was manning it. He looked at one of the security cameras on the desk and realized that the whole security staff were chasing other activists who had stormed the building to protest. He giddily slid back behind the desk into the little detaining area in search of the mystery man. He finally found him sitting in a tiny jail cell. Finn found it extremely unusual that no one was guarding him but he guessed it was more important for them to round up the activists running amuck in the office building. He cautiously approached the other man, afraid of his reaction to seeing Finn. “Who are you?” the caged man asked. Finn carefully replied,“My name’s Finn. What’s yours?” The other man seemed to ponder for a moment whether or not he should trust Finn. Finally he said, “Poe. Poe Dameron.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“Why are you here?”

“To break you out.”

With that, Poe gave Finn an extremely quizzical look. “Why?” he asked.

“Because, I believe in everything you’re saying.”

Poe’s face lit up. A smile spread across his face. “Yes!” he exclaimed, “I knew we were getting through to people!” Finn found himself smiling too. Poe’s smile was contagious. Poe proceeded to babble on in a whisper about the message the protests were sending as Finn looked around for the key to Poe’s cell. Once he unlocked it, Poe stopped talking. As soon as he stepped out of the cell, he took charge of the situation. 

“Ok, so I’m not sure how much longer the guards will be chasing my friends, but judging by their continued absence here, none of my friends have been caught,”

“Well thats good,”

“That’s real good, Finn. That’s great. Anyways, the plan was for all of us to meet back in a specific coffee shop to go over what I got.”

“What you got?”

Poe produced a small flash drive from his back pocket. “I got a memory stick full of incriminating documents that we’re gonna leak to the media.” Finn just stared in awe as everything clicked into place. The people running around the building were creating an organized chaos to allow Poe to get what he needed. Suddenly a noise came from the hallway outside. “Shit!” exclaimed Poe, “Guess we’re gonna need to make a run for it.” With that he grabbed Finn’s hand tightly in his own and they took off towards the exit.


End file.
